gloomhavenfandomcom-20200222-history
Savvas
Savvas are one of the races of Gloomhaven.http://www.cephalofair.com/races-gloomhaven Both the singular and plural forms of Savvas is "Savvas". The word is pronounced sa-VASS. Original Flavor text The Savvas value power above all else. This severe has rocky, uneven skin except for their chests, which appear as smooth, transparent glass. Beneath the surface of that glass is the manifestation of their power – energy cores fashioned from the elements they have mastered. Ice, fire, air and earth – before a Savvas master at least one of these elements and obtains its power as their own, they are nothing. Thus, from an early age, Savvas children study feverishly to gain mastery over at least one of the elements, typically spending 20 years of devoted effort to do so. Particularly skilled Savvas may even gain mastery of more than one element and feature up to four separate power cores in their chest. Such Savvas are respected above all others and hold the highest positions in Savvas society. The Savvas look down on the other races of the world, as they have no mastery of the elements and do not treat the Savvas with the respect they think they deserve. They have been known to live among other races, using their elemental mastery in one form or another, but this is largely frowned upon by the majority of Savvas as a base and primitive way to live.'http://www.cephalofair.com/races-gloomhaven ' Physiognomy and Appearance Savvas are a sentient rock people. They are of medium size, mainly made of rock, except for their chest who is made of a soft glass. That chest allows a Savvas to store an attuned power core once he has mastered an element. Gender and Reproduction They are genderless and referred to as "it" (no "he" or "she"). The Reproduction is asexual and is made rather of a ritual where the most powerful Savvas is broken into pieces, from which tons of "tiny rocks", i.e. baby Savvas emerge. To be sacrificed is one of the greatest honor and most Savvas pursue their life trying to be the Chosen One. It is the highest goal. We can compare it, in our 21st century of mind, as if we could only choose one person to give birth to the whole next generation of human beings. The Savvas grow to their human size very rapidly but will spend the first 20 years of their life gaining the necessary knowledge to enter society and be considered an "adult". The ritual of reproduction has been compared to the Groot character in Guardians of the Galaxy, except that many rocks are born from the ritual instead of a single twighttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2cHtJpe27k. Society and Craghearts. For Savvas, everything is about the place you play in the Society, decided by the power you yield. The power grows from your mastery or control of elements, and as such they spend their whole life practicing and studying how to control elements. The Savvas can only master fire, ice, air and earth, and not light or darkness. Once a Savvas has not succeeded enough in its mastery of elements, the Savvas thins the crowd by shunning lesser beings of their Society. To make sure that they never try to master any elements, which they are deemed unworthy of, their glass chest is crushed and they are sent outside the Savvas society as outcasts. These outcasts are called Craghearts. References Category:Races Category:Playable Races Category:Monster Races